Enchanted
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs et qui se suivent plus ou moins, sur Mordred et Merlin. Parce que si Merlin avait envoyé le destin bouler, peut-être que cela aurait été différent. Deviendra du Merdred après un ou deux chapitres. (je suis nulle en résumés, venez lire) OS suivant en ligne: "Surprise".
1. Choix

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

**Alors, voici ma deuxième fanfic sur le fandom de Merlin. Plus qu'une vraie fanfic, c'est plutôt un recueil d'OS plus ou moins longs et qui se suivent plus ou moins.**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon je vous promets que j'aurais viré un ou deux scénaristes pour rectifier toutes les erreurs et les retournements de situations débiles.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents, et je prévois de la violence et des sous-entendus, au moins)**

**Pairings: Aucun pour cet OS, mais deviendra du Merdred clair plus tard.**

**Bon, voilà. Parce que moi j'aime Mordred et que j'aurais voulu que son rôle change, je vous présente "Enchanted". Enjoy !**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Choix**

* * *

Merlin avait cru le dragon, les prophéties et, tout simplement, le destin, de nombreuses fois. Certaines fois il s'en voulait. D'autres fois moins. Mais il arrivait aussi qu'il n'écoute que son propre jugement et son cœur, ne laissant rien d'autre l'influencer. Parfois cela finissait mal. D'autres fois il ne le regrettait pas du tout. Et puis il y avait toutes les fois où il hésitait entre sa raison et son cœur.

Morgane avait été l'un de ces fois. Il avait laissé le jugement des autres l'affecter, avait choisit la peur et la prudence de la raison... Oh, il l'avait amèrement regretté, il le regrettait toujours. Et désormais il se retrouvait dans une situation similaire, sa raison et son cœur se livrant une guerre sans merci. Mordred.

Mordred au regard qui semblait toujours vide, au visage perpétuellement neutre. Mordred dont les pouvoirs immenses et instinctifs étaient terrifiants. Mordred qui avait un lien avec Morgane. Mordred qui était dangereux.

Mais c'était aussi le Mordred qui avait sauvé Arthur sans hésiter, qui avait juré loyauté au roi. Mordred qui fixait Merlin avec de grands yeux d'animal blessé dès que le sorcier lui montrait qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance – pas encore, qui sait. Mordred qui était si jeune.

Mordred qui finirait par tous les trahir, disait sa raison.

Mordred qui tentait presque désespérément de gagner sa confiance. Qui était gentil. Qui lui avait pardonné ses torts. Qui lui souriait avec l'espoir de voir le serviteur répondre de même. Qui était si innocent, murmurait son cœur.

Mordred qui était destiné à tuer Arthur, le prévenait sa raison.

Mordred qui était encore plein d'espoir et de chaleur malgré ce qu'il avait vécu. Qui avait une magie vibrante et belle l'entourant. Qui tentait toujours de l'atteindre avec son pouvoir, simplement le toucher, en une demande d'amitié.

Et Merlin souhaitait plus que tout accepter cette demande.

D'une façon presque prévisible, ce fut son cœur qui gagna la bataille. Il avait rejeté Morgane. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur avec Mordred.

Et lorsque, pour la première fois, il laissa sa magie répondre légèrement au contact de celle du chevalier, le sourire étonné mais radieux qui illumina son visage et ses yeux fut tout ce dont Merlin avait besoin pour être convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

Que le destin aille se faire foutre.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Voilà la fin du premier OS. Laissez moi savoir ce que vous en pensez par reviews !**

**Le prochain vendredi prochain. ;)**


	2. Nom

**Deuxième OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou aux alertes ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon je vous promets que j'aurais viré un ou deux scénaristes pour rectifier toutes les erreurs et les retournements de situations débiles.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents, et je prévois de la violence et des sous-entendus, au moins)**

**Pairings: Aucun pour cet OS, mais deviendra du Merdred clair plus tard.**

**C'est légèrement différent du premier, j'espère que cela vous plaira, enjoy !**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Nom**

* * *

- Bonjour Emrys. Salua Mordred tranquillement, voyant Merlin passer seul dans le couloir désert.

Ce dernier releva les yeux vers lui, surpris, semblant le remarquer seulement maintenant, et laissa un grand sourire étirer ses lèvres en réponse au salut. Le chevalier se sentit lui rendre son grand sourire sans y penser et il laissa sa magie frôler naturellement avec celle, si lumineuse et puissante du serviteur. Un petit frisson le parcouru alors que la magie de son vis à vis répondit au contact, pulsant calmement contre la sienne. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait, mais chaque fois était tout aussi grisante et étrangement satisfaisante, presque naturelle. Sans vraiment y penser, il se mit à marcher aux côtés de Merlin en silence, profitant simplement de la présence de l'homme à ses côtés.

- Mordred. Intervint Merlin au bout d'un moment, brisant le silence confortable de sa voix calme. Dis moi, pourquoi continues tu de m'appeler Emrys lorsque nous sommes seuls ?

- Parce que tu es Emrys. Répondit le druide en haussant les épaules avec évidence, un peu surpris de la question.

- Mon nom de naissance est Merlin. Pointa avec un petit sourire son ami sorcier.

- Bien sûr, opina tranquillement Mordred, mais tu dégages une puissance qui t'es propre. Il me serait simplement impossible de l'allier à un autre nom qu'Emrys.

Cela laissa Merlin silencieux et pensif durant un instant. Il était tout aussi conscient que Mordred de leurs deux pouvoirs qui semblaient avoir décidés de s'emmêler l'un avec l'autre de façon tout à fait autonome. Ils sentaient leur magie s'enrouler ensemble sans qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment, agissant instinctivement. C'était étrangement normal.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu immédiatement savoir qui j'étais, la première fois. Reprit Merlin. Personne d'autre, sauf certains druides assez puissants et expérimentés, ne me reconnaît jamais.

- C'est parce que nous sommes liés d'une façon qu'ils ne peuvent espérer comprendre. Sourit Mordred. Je reconnaîtrais ta magie n'importe où, n'importe quand, Emrys.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, sa magie se pressa gentiment contre celle du sorcier à ses côtés, qu'il cru voir frissonner comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Aucun d'eux ne dit rien de plus. Mais le regard chaleureux que Merlin lui lança assura Mordred d'une chose : Emrys aussi reconnaîtrait son pouvoir dans n'importe quelle circonstance.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce second OS. Sachez que j'apprécie la critique, et que j'aime savoir que vous êtes là, vous les lecteurs. Les reviews sont là pour ça ! ;)**

**Le prochain vendredi prochain. ;)**


	3. Désir

**Troisième OS ! Désolée pour le retard, et joyeuse st valentin !**

**Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou aux alertes ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme également (Tardis Sherlock, PofI) ! Cela me réchauffe le coeur et j'apprécie vos avis ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon je vous promets que j'aurais viré un ou deux scénaristes pour rectifier toutes les erreurs et les retournements de situations débiles.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents, et je prévois de la violence et des sous-entendus, au moins)**

**Pairings: On passe à la partie Merdred, la première partie.**

**Encore une fois, cette partie est différente. On entre dans une partie plus sérieuse de leur relation, le début de développement entre eux. Parce que oui, je prévois du développement. :D**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Désir**

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Merlin avait décidé de laisser la raison de côté pour suivre son cœur, et que lui et Mordred faisaient un beau doigt d'honneur au destin en devenant amis. Et franchement Merlin se demandait comment il avait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de rester méfiant, rude et froid envers le chevalier. Sa présence à ses côtés était tellement normale, cela lui semblait si correct, qu'il lui était impensable de s'en séparer. Rien que la façon dont leurs magies réagissaient l'un à l'autre, s'entremêlant, se fondant l'une dans l'autre comme deux pièces d'un puzzle, était la preuve de son lien avec Mordred.

À vrai dire quand le jeune druide avait déclaré qu'ils étaient liés, d'une façon que les autres ne pouvaient espérer comprendre, il ne s'était vraiment pas trompé... et eux même avaient parfois du mal à appréhender toute l'étendue de leur lien. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs magies s'accordaient et plus ils devenaient proches – presque dépendants l'un à l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir l'autre arriver à des centaines de mètres en se concentrant un peu, et lorsqu'ils étaient séparés ils sentaient un drôle de vide à leurs côtés.

Il savaient bien que leur relation n'était pas la plus saine d'entre toutes, que leur dépendance l'un à l'autre leur poserait des problèmes, et ils prenaient grand soin à le cacher aux autres, mais également à eux même. Mais même cela ne les empêchaient pas de se rapprocher. Ils se parlaient plus souvent, partageaient des discussions télépathiques quand ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre, et ils devenaient peu à peu plus tactiles. Encore heureusement, personne ne le remarquait, car ils faisaient bien attention à se comporter normalement en public. En privé en revanche, il y avait des fois où ils avaient envie de se coller à leur camarade pour ne plus le lâcher. Mais ils se retenaient, sans savoir que cela augmentait la sorte de frustration qu'ils avaient déjà en eux.

Finalement ce ne fut pas si étonnant que cela qu'ils finissent par craquer, par s'abandonner à ce désir obscur et irrépressible. Pourtant c'était un jour normal. Mais à un moment ils étaient en train de parler calmement dans un couloir désert et le second ils se retrouvaient dans une pièce inoccupée, plaquant tour à tour leur vis à vis entre un mur et eux. Ils ne surent jamais vraiment ce qui les avait poussé à craquer, mais tout à coup ils se dévoraient mutuellement la bouche, se serrant avidement l'un contre l'autre, menant une bataille féroce pour dominer l'étreinte presque violente, primaire, qu'ils partageaient.

Éventuellement Merlin prit le dessus, étant plus grand, plus vieux et nettement plus puissant que Mordred. Il plaqua le chevalier contre le mur, aidé en partie par sa magie, l'embrassant passionnément. C'est haletants, les joues rouges et le dos leur faisant un peu mal qu'ils se séparèrent un instant, se fixant avec le même regard plein de désir incompréhensible mais irrépressible. Aucun d'eux ne parla. Ils retournèrent simplement avec encore plus d'avidité à s'embrasser, loin du monde extérieur.

Après cela ils continuèrent comme avant en public. Mais en privé, ce fut différent. Couloirs déserts, pièces inoccupées, armurerie, chambres, ruelle sombre, qu'importe. Tout était bon, s'ils étaient seuls, pour céder à leurs envies. Un baiser volé par ci, une nuit agitée par là, des frôlements joueurs aux étreintes passionnées... Ils s'y prêtaient avec grâce, sans même caresser l'idée d'arrêter.

Parlèrent-ils d'amour ? Non. Bien sûr que non.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Pour ceux qui se demandent: Non, Mordred et Merlin ne sont pas amoureux, du moins pour l'instant. D'où ma dernière phrase. Après tout il serait illogique et un peu surnaturel qu'ils passent d'ennemis à amis à amoureux directement, sans passer par les questions et les développements de relation par lesquels nous autre pauvres mortels passons.**

**Donc dans un premier lieu, ils ne répondent qu'à un désir, leur relation étant purement charnelle, parfois tendre, jamais amoureuse.**

**Voilà.**

**Le prochain vendredi prochain. ;)**


	4. Cauchemar

**Quatrième OS.**

**Merci à ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris ou aux alertes ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review anonyme également (Tardis Sherlock) ! Cela me réchauffe le coeur et j'apprécie vos avis ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin n'est pas à moi, sinon notre héros aurait été moins débile par moments.**

**Rating: T (on est jamais trop prudents)**

**Pairings: Merdred.**

**Un OS un peu plus sombre, sur un aspect de leur relation qu'il ne faudrait pas oublier.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Cauchemar**

* * *

Deux formes étaient allongées dans un grand lit, dans les quartiers d'un chevalier. Nus, l'un contre l'autre, serrés en une étreinte protectrice, Merlin et Mordred profitaient d'une bonne nuit de sommeil ensemble, ce qu'ils avaient rarement l'occasion d'avoir puisque Gaius remarquerait l'absence de son pupille. Leurs souffles étaient paisibles, et l'obscurité les enveloppait comme un manteau.

Néanmoins le calme ne dura pas éternellement, alors qu'en plein milieu de la nuit Merlin commença à s'agiter, à gémir, grimaçant même dans son sommeil. Le son et le mouvement semblèrent être assez pour que son compagnon ne se réveille, ouvrant un œil encore endormi. Il remarqua alors que c'était son amant, dans un état de détresse assez remarquable, qui l'avait réveillé. Il se redressa un peu, regardant l'autre homme, hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

De son côté, Merlin vivait une vision de cauchemar, qu'il avait malheureusement vu plusieurs fois ces derniers temps. Il se trouvait dans un champ de bataille au ciel sombre et au sol rougit par le sang des morts. Des corps jonchaient le sol de partout, des armes et des étendards déchirés étaient plantés de façon tordue dans la boue, offrant un spectacle de désolation et d'horreur. Merlin regardait autour de lui avec angoisse, cherchant son roi, cherchant Arthur du regard.

Soudain à quelques mètres de lui il vit un spectacle qui lui glaça le sang. Mordred, tout de noir vêtu, l'air froid et cruel, un mauvais sourire hantant ses lèvres, s'avançait vers le roi de Camelot, une épée aux inscriptions dorées dans la main. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'elle avait été forgée dans le souffle d'un dragon. Arthur, pour sa part, fixait le chevalier qui un jour lui avait été loyal, la trahison et la peine se disputant sur son visage. Mordred leva sa lame, et frappa. Arthur para le coup, mais il était blessé, et trébucha.

Le jeune druide aux cheveux bouclés transperça Arthur, sans l'ombre d'un remord dans ses yeux. Et le blond chuta au sol, regardant avec horreur, douleur et une peine sans précédent la lame qui s'enfonçait dans son abdomen. Un filet de sang goutta sur son menton. Merlin hurla, se précipitant vers eux, la haine brûlant dans ses veines, embrasant sa magie. Mordred se tourna vers lui, alerté... Et lui sourit, cruellement.

- Trop tard, Merlin.

Et sans hésiter, il retira la lame de la plaie dans un geste fluide. Arthur s'écroula, les yeux déjà vides de vie.

Merlin se réveilla d'un coup, suant à grosses gouttes, haletant, encore paniqué. Il avait envie de crier, de se précipiter pour trouver Arthur, de vérifier qu'il allait bien. Sa magie bouillonnait en lui, comme n'attendant qu'une chose : être libérée pour le protéger et protéger son roi de sa détresse. Le serviteur se força à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il prit alors conscience d'une voix réconfortante, bien qu'inquiète.

- Emrys, calmes toi. Lui répétait avec attention Mordred, lui frottant le dos. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas réel.

- M-Mordred ? Murmura Merlin.

Il était perdu, mais se sentait confusément bien. La caresse douce de la main de son amant contre son dos le calmait peu à peu, et il sentait que le jeune druide utilisait sa magie pour le faire se sentir mieux. Une lumière bleutée, qui était tout sauf naturelle, dansait à leurs côtés pour leur apporter de la lumière. Peu à peu son souffle redevint calme, ses tremblements cessèrent, il arrêta de paniquer. Mordred lui prit le visage à deux mains, le fixant avec inquiétude mais détermination.

- Tout va bien. Lui déclara-t-il. Je suis là, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Merlin revit alors les images tant vues dans ses rêves, de la bataille, d'Arthur tombant au sol, l'épée dans l'estomac, de Mordred avec son air si froid, si... différent. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler, alors qu'une fois de plus il se demanda si c'était le destin qui cherchait à le prévenir. Mais deux bras musclés, réconfortants, s'enroulèrent autour de lui, et il oublia le temps d'une seconde ses craintes. Avant qu'elles ne reviennent, encore plus forte. Et si tout cela ne changeait rien ? Et si Mordred finissait par trahir ? S'il avait une nouvelle fois accordé sa confiance à la mauvaise personne ? Comment pouvait-il dire que tout allait bien ?

Se laissant aller contre l'épaule de son amant, qui ne comprenait pas totalement sa détresse mais ne disait rien d'autre que des mots rassurants et vides de sens, il se mit à sangloter lourdement. Arthur restait destiné à mourir de la main de Mordred, et il avait peur, si peur, que son cauchemar ne se réalise.

Non, rien n'allait.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Eh oui, malgré le fait que Merlin ai un peu envoyé le destin bouler, il n'empêche que Mordred reste destiné à tuer Arthur un jour. Et comment est-ce que l'on peut demander à Merlin de choisir Mordred alors que l'on sait pertinemment qu'il choisira Arthur, envers et contre tout ? Malgré cela, il tente de choisir Mordred. Forcément, il ne peut pas bien le vivre. Pas quand il sait que son choix pourrait amener son roi à mourir.**

**Voilà.**

**Donnez moi vos avis, je suis toujours curieuse !**

**Le prochain OS vendredi prochain. ;)**


	5. Cicatrices

**Voici le ... OS.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux reviewseurs anonymes (Tardis Sherlock) ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon Arthur aurait été bien moins aveugle - franchement, Merlin fait de la magie sous son nez !**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Alors, cet OS est différent de ceux d'avant. Beaucoup plus sexy, dirons nous, mais explorant aussi un détail que je suis certaine que Mordred remarquerait immédiatement au lit.**

**Je dédicace donc cette ficlet à ma chère Deyline, qui m'a beaucoup influencée pour faire quelque chose de ce genre.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Cicatrices**

* * *

Mordred passa un doigt léger sur le torse de son amant, se délectant du frisson qui parcourut ce dernier. Merlin baissa les regard sur lui, les yeux emplis de désir, les joues rougies et haletant légèrement. Cela tira un rictus amusé au druide, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Il avait tout aussi envie que le serviteur de passer aux choses sérieuses, mais il aimait décidément trop cette douce torture qu'il lui imposait actuellement. C'était si rare que le sorcier se laisse faire, après tout, autant en profiter.

Sans se presser, il laissa sa main descendre un peu plus bas, caressant du bout des doigts la chair pâle. Soudain ses doigts rencontrèrent une petite zone rugueuse sur la peau normalement lisse, et il sentit Merlin prendre une petite inspiration. Ah oui, songea-t-il, sentant un nouveau sourire étirer ses lèvres. Les cicatrices. Il se baissa, et laissa ses lèvres effleurer la marque rosée qu'il touchait précédemment, tirant un petit halètement à son amant. Le sorcier avait la peau particulièrement sensible là où il avait des cicatrices.

Et dieux, il en avait beaucoup. Toutes infligées pour Arthur. Pas pour lui. Cette pensée rendait toujours le druide étrangement jaloux et possessif. Rejetant le sentiment négatif, Mordred se mit à déposer une traînée de baiser sur la peau de son amant, sentant chaque cicatrice sous ses lèvres. Merlin frissonna de plaisir, d'impatience aussi, mais se laissa faire. Le druide continua donc à retracer chaque cicatrice avec ses lèvres, songeant dans un coin de son esprit à chaque occasion qui avait marqué le corps du serviteur.

Un baiser. Une coupure visiblement infligée par une lame. Un autre baiser. Une estafilade lors d'une attaque de bandits. Un autre baiser. La coupure irrégulière infligée par une pluie de débris. Son souffle passa alors juste au centre de sa poitrine, et il sentit la tension de Merlin alors qu'il déposait à nouveau ses lèvres sur la peau, sur la grande brûlure circulaire. Nimueh.

- Mordred... Soupira Merlin d'une voix presque plaintive.

- Shhh, Emrys. Souffla Mordred, souriant en constatant le frisson que son souffle provoquait.

Il passa sans attendre au reste des coupures, avant de passer aux côtes. Les marques de chaînes de Morgause et Morgane. Sur l'épaule, une petite marque due à une flèche. Lentement, tendrement, le druide déposa une piste de baisers jusqu'au cou immaculé de son amant, le faisant gémir. Mais il n'avait pas fini, et d'un mouvement fluide il se retrouva à parcourir le dos de Merlin de ses lèvres. Encore des coupures, encore des blessures infligées dans les combats... Cette grande coupure due à un d'épée. Et cette cicatrice étonnante, blanche, presque en forme d'étoile, due aux Serkets.

Merlin gémit à nouveau alors que le druide laissait ses mains descendre, tandis qu'il occupait sa bouche avec la nuque de son amant. Mordred se sentit frissonner à son tour, sentant une autre cicatrice, qui n'était pas là la dernière fois. Il frissonna une nouvelle fois quand le sorcier murmura son nom encore, le pressant d'arrêter de jouer avec lui. Comme c'était enivrant, grisant, de voir un homme si puissant, si dangereux, être plié à sa volonté, gémissant son nom. Ses mains descendirent à nouveau jusqu'à un point stratégique, tirant un grognement surpris mais vibrant de désir à Merlin.

- Bon sang, Mordred... Gémit-il. Continues.

- À vos ordre, Emrys. Sourit le chevalier, sentant son propre désir s'accumuler.

Et enfin il reprit sa ligne de baiser, descendant toujours plus bas, couvrant chaque parcelle de peau avant d'arriver à son but. Un nouveau gémissement. Un nouveau frisson. Une nouvelle fois, la réalisation que pour une fois c'était lui qui comptait. Un petit rictus.

Ces cicatrices étaient là pour rappeler qu'Arthur passait avant tout, passerait toujours avant tout. Avant lui, bien sûr. Mais dans cette position, elles n'étaient rien. Et uniquement dans ces moments, alors que les cicatrices n'étaient que ses outils et que Merlin se trouvait à sa merci, pantelant, Mordred se sentait enfin au dessus d'Arthur. L'espace d'un instant, d'une étreinte passionnée, il était plus important que le roi pour Emrys. L'espace d'une nuit, Emrys était à lui.

Et cela l'emplissait d'un absurde sentiment de satisfaction.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Yep. Voilà. *auteur en manque de commentaires bonjouuur***

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	6. Hésitation

**Voici le nouvel OS. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté hier, mais j'avais à faire... Désolée pour ceux qui ont attendu !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (Tardis Sherlock) ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais bien plus développé les histoires des autres personnages.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Pour cet OS, nous repartons sur les tourments de Merlin, ses choix à faire... D'autres angoisses en perspectives.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Hésitation**

* * *

Mordred était pâle comme la mort, immobile, allongé sur la couchette chez Gaius. Sur son torse entouré de bandages, une grande tâche rouge s'étalait. La seule indication qu'il était toujours en vie était sa poitrine qui se soulevait lentement, ainsi que son pouls qui battait trop faiblement. À la question du roi, le vieux physicien n'avait pu que secouer la tête avec affliction, et murmurer qu'ils devaient attendre voir s'il passait la nuit. Arthur l'avait congédié, le remerciant, seul un léger tremblement dans sa voix prouvant son inquiétude.

Merlin avait passé la soirée aux côtés d'Arthur jusqu'à ce que Gwen ne prenne le relais. Là, enfin, il avait pu laisser son visage prudemment neutre montrer les tourments qui l'agitaient. Rapidement, sans accorder un seul regard aux gens qu'il croisait, il regagna les appartements de Gaius. Ce dernier, le voyant entrer, arqua un sourcil. Un regard de son pupille vers Mordred, et le vieil homme sembla s'assombrir. Le chevalier avait peu d'espoirs de survie.

- S'il passe la nuit, il survivra. Déclara Gaius sans tellement prêter attention à Merlin. Mais je crains le pire.

- Je vois. Répondit le sorcier, opinant doucement. Je serais dans ma chambre, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merlin, tu sais que...

Gaius s'interrompit en croisant le regard de son élève. Les yeux bleu cobalt étaient emplis de tellement d'émotions, d'un tel tourment, d'un tel conflit, qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Merlin pouvait très bien utiliser la magie pour sauver Mordred. Mais le jeune sorcier ne savait pas s'il devait le faire. Après tout, avec le druide mort, Arthur ne serait plus en danger. Mais cela revenait à refuser d'aider un simple innocent. Et le serviteur était tiraillé entre deux directions. C'était comme Morgane lorsqu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers. Il serra les dents, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le physicien ne le retint pas, et son pupille alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Là, il s'assit lourdement dans son lit. Dans sa tête, le conflit faisait rage, comme au début, quand il devait choisir entre le destin et Mordred. Encore une fois, la guerre entre son cœur et sa raison reprenait, plus violemment que jamais. Arthur ou Mordred ? Prudence ou Risque ? Il se prit le visage dans les mains, prenant une inspiration tremblante. Sa magie spiralait autour de lui, preuve de sa bataille intérieure.

Que faire ?

S'il laissait Mordred ainsi, sans aucune aide, le chevalier pouvait tout aussi bien survivre que s'il lui donnait un coup de pouce. Mais selon Gaius, les probabilités qu'il meure étaient bien plus grandes. S'il ne faisait rien, et que le druide mourrait, il savait qu'il s'en voudrait sûrement, malgré le savoir qu'il avait sauvé Arthur. Il le regretterait, comme il regrettait toujours de ne pas avoir pu sauver Freya à l'époque... Sauf que désormais il avait assez de connaissances en magie curative pour le sauver.

_Oui mais,_ murmura une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête qui ressemblait suspicieusement à celle de Kilgarrah, _s'il vit et qu'il tue Arthur, tu t'en voudras encore plus. Laisses le mourir._

Que faire ?

Sa raison lui hurlait de le laisser mourir, de ne pas tenter le destin plus longtemps, d'être prudent. Son cœur le pressait d'aller le sauver, de prendre le risque mais de garder son ami et amant en vie, d'envoyer une nouvelle fois le destin bouler. Et par les dieux, comme il avait envie de faire les deux à la fois ! Il se sentait soudain tellement oppressé par son rôle, son destin, ce qu'on attendait de lui... Pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait toujours faire les choix difficiles, ceux qui changeraient sa vie ? Il avait un jour laissé Morgane en vie, défiant tout pour le faire, et l'avait regretté plus tard. Regretterait-il pareillement de sauver Mordred s'il le faisait ?

Comme répondant à sa détresse, sa magie se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui, à la manière d'un vent violent, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se sentant mal et bien trop écrasé par ces responsabilités qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Si vision était légèrement floue, mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de l'émotion ou parce que des larmes montaient à ses yeux. La pensée de Mordred mourant parce qu'il n'avait rien fait était atroce. La vision d'Arthur mourant parce qu'il avait sauvé Mordred n'était pas mieux. Il sentit son coeur se serrer, ses entrailles se nouer, sa respiration se faire plus laborieuse... Sans même qu'il ne le comprenne, il nageait en pleine panique. Angoissé, il laissa un cri désespéré lui échapper... Sa magie explosa, faisant trembler les murs et le sol, faisant s'écraser un pot au sol et de la poussière du plafond.

Libérer son pouvoir ainsi le soulagea ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais constater qu'il se mettait dans un tel état l'effraya. Il venait de créer un tremblement de terre qui avait, sans aucun doute, secoué tout Camelot. Il se força au calme, cherchant à se reposer sur une présence familière et un peu rassurante: la magie de Mordred. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte à quel point la magie du druide était faible, semblant décroître lentement. Il sentit son propre pouvoir frissonner d'effroi en sentant le vide que creusait peu à peu la disparition du druide. Il était bien trop habitué à sa présence, à la façon dont leurs pouvoirs s'entremêlaient, à avoir quelqu'un pour combler sa solitude... Et là, il avait l'impression que depuis son lit de mort, la magie de son amant l'interpellait, lui demandant avec désespoir de faire quelques chose.

Merlin se redressa, et se rendit lentement dans l'autre pièce. L'endroit était silencieux, tellement calme. Jetant avec une étrange nervosité un regard circulaire aux quartiers de son mentor, il s'avança à nouveau, d'un pas hésitant. Il retint son souffle en voyant Mordred. Qui était si beau, si heureux, si puissant... Qui était maintenant pâle, faible, mourant. Oh bon sang, il était si jeune, trop jeune pour mourir. Le sorcier sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne rien faire.

Gaius n'était pas là. Personne n'était là. Alors Merlin s'approcha doucement du chevalier, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Si froide. Si blanche. Frissonnant, il repensa à Freya, avec le sang s'écoulant et la vie la quittant. Il repensa à sa présence s'atténuant. Il pouvait changer les choses. Il ne fallait pas qu'il hésite... Il ferma les yeux, et murmura un mot. Le serviteur sentit une partie de sa propre énergie le quitter pour venir guérir un peu Mordred. Rouvrant les yeux, il constata que le teint du mourant était soudain un peu plus frais. Cela faisait-il vraiment déjà effet ? Pris d'une impulsion, le sorcier se pencha rapidement, posant ses lèvres sur le front du jeune homme, pour constater que sa peau était légèrement plus tiède. Il se redressa rapidement, réalisant ce qu'il venait juste de faire. Pile quand Gaius rentrait à nouveau dans l'appartement. Voyant son élève à côté du druide, il arqua un sourcil avec interrogation.

- Je lui ai donné un peu d'énergie. Expliqua Merlin, jetant un regard nerveux au druide, avant d'ajouter d'une voix cassée. Le reste repose sur ses épaules.

- Tu as fais la bonne chose, mon garçon. Répondit avec affection Gaius, qui n'ignorait rien des choix que devaient faire son pupille.

- J'espère... Murmura le sorcier, baissant les yeux.

Puis, avec un dernier regard pour la silhouette endormie, il retourna dans sa chambre. Là il s'allongea et attendit que le sommeil ne vienne, tout en sentant le pouvoir de Mordred se reconstruire très lentement dans la pièce d'à côté.

Il ne trouva pas le sommeil avant un long moment.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Parce qu'un Merlin à qui on présente l'occasion de sauver Arthur au mépris de la vie de Mordred, même s'il n'était pas son ami, aurait bien plus hésité qu'il ne l'a fait dans la série (oui, je suis encore fâchée qu'il ai osé refuser le retour de la magie pour tuer Mordred, qui n'est même pas mort ! Et qu'ensuite on ne voie presque pas sa culpabilité...). Merlin est un homme bon, après tout ! Il aurait du hésiter bien plus, faire des cauchemars la nuit, pleurer dans son coin, hurler dans la forêt, déclencher une tempête... je sais pas, mais pas juste ce qu'il s'est produit.**

**Oui, je voulais un Merlin un peu plus torturé dans la série.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Le prochain OS sera différent, parce que Merlin et Mordred méritent une pause dans leurs souffrances...**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	7. Calme

**Voici le nouvel OS, légèrement plus tôt, car demain je serais incapable de publier mon chapitre hebdomadaire.**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (Tardis Sherlock) ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon je l'aurais rendu bien plus badass et un peu plus sombre.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Cet OS est bien plus Calme, comme son nom l'indique. Ils ont bien besoin d'une pause, d'un peu de joie et de bonheur. Ceux qui attendaient de l'angst n'en auront pas dans ce chapitre.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Calme**

* * *

Merlin était allongé dans l'herbe, tranquillement, les yeux rivés sur les nuages. Quiconque serait passé par là n'aurait pas vu, à moins d'y prêter une attention particulière, les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminer de temps à autre d'une brève lueur d'or brûlant. Et ils n'auraient certainement pas remarqué que les nuages prenaient des formes assez réalistes de dragons, de chevaux, d'étoiles, de poissons, avant de redevenir un nuage sans autre forme que celle que lui donnait l'imagination des hommes. Mais puisque personne ne passait jamais dans ce coin, le sorcier était tranquille de toute façon.

_Emrys._ Salua soudain une voix calme dans son esprit, qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

S'il sourit, ayant senti son arrivée bien avant son intrusion dans son esprit, et qu'il laissa ses yeux balayer la silhouette du nouveau venu, il ne fit néanmoins aucun mouvement pour se lever et l'accueillir, préférant de loin rester allongé. Mordred sourit en voyant son amant ainsi étalé sur le sol, le soleil balayant son visage, et ne put résister à la tentation. Il se baissa, déposant un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Merlin, qui sourit légèrement en sentant le contact sur sa peau. C'était l'une de ces journées où ils ne souhaitaient rien d'autre que de se tenir compagnie, sans se préoccuper d'autre chose.

Leur magie vibrait autour d'eux, invisible, les enveloppant tous deux d'une puissance réconfortante que seuls eux pouvaient sentir. Mordred s'allongea à son tour dans l'herbe, la tête contre celle de Merlin, regardant à son tour les nuages. Sans réfléchir, leurs mains se trouvèrent et leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent. La chaleur de la peau de leur vis à vis était réconfortante, leur apportant une douceur qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment connu avant. Pas de cette façon.

_C'est étrange, _songea Mordred par télépathie, _j'ai l'impression que tant que l'on reste ici il n'y a rien qui peut nous arriver._

_Techniquement, _se moqua gentiment Merlin, _étant deux sorciers d'une puissance peu commune, tant que nous restons éveillés et ensemble rien ne pourrait vraiment nous arriver._

Le rire de Mordred résonna avec légèreté dans l'air, et cela tira un grand sourire à Merlin. Il aimait le rire du jeune druide. Il repensa au soir où il lui avait donné un peu d'énergie pour le sauver. S'il n'avait rien fait, il ne l'aurait plus entendu, ce rire. Leurs mains se resserrèrent un peu plus, alors qu'ils suivaient sans vraiment les regarder les nuages dans le ciel. C'était une magnifique journée. C'était un moment magique. Ils en oubliaient leurs craintes, leurs devoirs, leurs destins, tout ce qui leur pesait. Seule la présence de l'autre comptait.

Peut-être, pensèrent les deux jeunes hommes sans le formuler, parleraient ils d'amour. Un jour.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Oui, c'est quand tout est calme et qu'ils peuvent enfin réfléchir à tête reposée qu'ils commencent à se rendre compte que peut-être leur relation mérite d'évoluer. Et c'est le premier pas de cette évolution: la tendresse, et le fait d'envisager seulement de passer au niveau supérieur.**

**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Dans le prochain OS je vais introduire un personnage de la série que j'ai toujours aimé et trouvé sous estimé. Lequel ? Aha !**

**En tout cas n'attendez pas d'angst non plus, je vous l'ai dis, je leur offre une pause.**

**Par contre pour ceux qui espéraient de la longueur, le prochain le sera un peu plus, et après les suivants le seront graduellement plus aussi.**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	8. Secret

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes, ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon j'aurais approfondi l'histoire de tous les chevaliers.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Encore un chapitre plus doux et mignon, comme je l'avais dit. Et, comme j'avais aussi prévenu, cet OS est un peu particulier car plus proche d'un certain chevalier de la table ronde que j'apprécie beaucoup et dont personne ne parle jamais: Perceval. Tout le monde le prend toujours pour un gros tas de muscle alors qu'il est tout tranquille et gentil. Il était temps de changer ça !**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Secret**

* * *

Perceval était un chevalier loyal de la table ronde, mais aussi un mystère pour les autres. Il était grand, il était fort, il était courageux et il était bon. Mais surtout, et c'était bien ce qui gênait presque ses camarades, il était très calme, silencieux. Il ne parlait que pour dire quelque chose d'important ou parfois pour rire avec ses amis. Il aurait pu sembler timide, mais en vérité il n'hésitait pas à engager un combat s'il le jugeait juste, et à se lancer dans une dispute pour l'arrêter. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui que les gens ne parvenaient pas vraiment à comprendre.

Bizarrement, les gens pensaient que parce qu'il ne parlait pas il n'écoutait pas ou n'observait pas. Que parce qu'il avait des muscles il était idiot. Pourtant il était intelligent comme les autres, parfois plus, et il était extrêmement observateur. Le fait de rester au calme lui permettait de remarquer des choses que les autres manquaient facilement. Il avait par exemple remarqué que le Lancelot qui était un jour revenu d'entre les morts ne semblait pas vraiment être Lancelot tel qu'ils l'avaient connu. Il avait remarqué que Gwaine vouait une aversion aux nobles en général, sans raison. Mais surtout il avait remarqué tout ce qui était étrange à Camelot, et ce à commencer par Merlin.

Merlin n'était qu'un serviteur. Étrange, s'était-il dit, que ce soit pour lui et non pas pour Arthur que Lancelot avait décidé de retourner à Camelot, l'emmenant avec lui. Pourtant il n'était pas homme de préjugés, et avait donc attendu que l'homme prouve qu'il était vraiment ''le meilleur homme que Lancelot ai connu''. Et il l'avait vite prouvé. Il chevauchait toujours aux côtés du roi, sans armure, ni protection, sans crainte, accourant vers le danger alors qu'il n'avait rien pour lui, afin d'aider ses amis. Et il s'en sortait toujours vivant ! Il voyait le bon en chacun. Il souriait perpétuellement, même quand il semblait triste à l'intérieur – ce que seul Perceval semblait remarquer – pour réchauffer les cœurs et n'inquiéter personne.

Il avait appris, silencieusement, à respecter Merlin. Il n'était pas un fou, ni un idiot, et parfois sa maladresse ne semblait pas naturelle. Et il y avait des fois où, durant un bref instant, il laissait tomber le masque pour révéler l'infinie sagesse, bien au delà de son jeune âge, qu'il possédait, et conseiller Arthur. Dans ces moments là, il avait les yeux d'un homme qui a tout vu, tout entendu, qui comprend le monde, sa douleur et qui supporte le tout sans aide. Perceval avait senti son cœur se serrer devant tant de peine, et s'était juré alors de protéger le sorcier.

Parce que bien sûr, Merlin était un sorcier. C'était si évident qu'il s'étonnait que personne ne s'en soit rendu compte à part lui – et Lancelot, devinait-il. Franchement, pour quelle autre raison chevaucherait-il sans armure ou armes ? Pour quelle raison serait-il toujours le premier à suspecter les choses étranges et à tenter – souvent en vain – de prévenir Arthur ? Pour quelle raison disparaissait-il parfois dans ce qui semblait être de la lâcheté ou de la peur, avant de revenir sain et sauf quand tout était miraculeusement réglé. Et puis, vraiment, il suffisait de l'observer discrètement lors d'un combat où tout le monde était occupé pour remarquer qu'au même moment qu'un bandit trébuchait, lâchait son épée ou même se faisait écraser par une branche, les yeux du serviteur flashaient brièvement d'une couleur dorée.

Ce que Perceval ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi un sorcier aidait Arthur Pendragon. Mais finalement il décida qu'il s'en fichait. Il avait beaucoup voyagé, il avait connu beaucoup de druides, il savait que la magie n'était pas mauvaise. Alors si Merlin aidait Arthur en secret, Perceval protégerait Merlin en secret aussi. Il était doué pour être discret, après tout.

Et puis un jour arriva Mordred, et Perceval se prit immédiatement d'affection pour le jeune druide, le premier dans les rangs de chevaliers. En revanche il remarqua aussi que Merlin et lui avaient une relation étrange : Merlin, le bon, optimiste, juste, Merlin, semblait se méfier comme de la peste de l'innocent chevalier. Et visiblement le jeune druide semblait peiné par cette décision de ne pas lui accorder sa confiance. Perceval déduisit bien assez rapidement qu'ils devaient avoir un passé commun, et que son jeune ami devait lui aussi être un sorcier.

Puis finalement, peu à peu, Merlin sembla abandonner ce qu'il retenait contre Mordred, et se mit à agir avec lui comme il le faisait avec les autres. Et visiblement, cette décision leur faisait beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Ils devinrent rapidement amis, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été en froid auparavant. Les yeux auparavant un peu vides du druide paraissaient plus lumineux depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Mais Perceval sentait confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange qui se passait entre eux. Il n'en avait néanmoins aucune preuve... Jusqu'à une nuit de patrouille.

Tout le monde dormait profondément, bercés par les crépitements du feu, quand le grand chevalier fut réveillé par un petit bruit, un simple souffle qui ressemblait à un rire. Il avait toujours eut le sommeil léger. Sans bruit il se redressa très lentement sur ses coudes, pour regarder l'endroit où Mordred était sensé monter la garde. C'était de là que venait le rire discret. Ce qu'il vit aurait sûrement choqué n'importe qui d'autre que lui, qui resta simplement silencieux, un peu surpris.

Merlin se trouvait à côté de Mordred, sa couverture les entourant tous les deux, leurs mains enlacées et ils regardaient le ciel étoilé en souriant. Ils ne prononçaient pas un seul mot, mais pourtant ils semblaient avoir une discussion, rien qu'aux gestes et à leurs expressions. Perceval savait que certains druides ou sorciers pouvaient communiquer par télépathie, et se doutait que c'était ce qu'ils faisaient à présent, pour ne réveiller personne. Il vit Mordred montrer une constellation à Merlin, dont les yeux pétillèrent un instant, avant qu'un plus grand sourire, plus tendre aussi, ne vienne étirer ses lèvres.

Puis, naturellement, si tendrement et passionnément que c'en était un crime, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, partageant un long baiser. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils brillaient de joie, de désir et de quelque chose d'autre qui ressemblait à du doute. Il ne les avait jamais vus si pleins de vie. Peut-être, songea en souriant Perceval, était-ce cela, l'amour. Soudain Mordred capta son regard et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent presque comiquement. Alerté, Merlin se retourna vivement, pour trouver à son tour le regard du grand chevalier posé sur lui.

Mais Perceval ne réagit pas comme ils auraient pu l'attendre, leur souriant simplement, les gratifiant d'un petit clin d'oeil et posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, signe que leur secret était sûr avec lui. Enfin, leurs secrets, mais cela ils ne le savaient pas encore. Il eut juste le temps de les voir lui envoyer un sourire plein de gratitude mais un peu gêné avant de se retourner et de se recoucher. Fermant les yeux, il s'endormit, le sourire au lèvre.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Ah, Percy, très observateur et très silencieux ! Je mourrais d'envie de voir quelqu'un deviner avant les autres, sans même à avoir à confronter Merlin dessus. Juste le deviner et l'accepter.**

**Parce que les autres sont tous aveugles. T_T**

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain OS sera un peu plus triste et mélancolique. Il faut bien évoquer les gens que l'on a perdu à un moment...**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	9. Elle

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock, merci pour ne jamais manquer un rendez-vous), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait eut une histoire un peu plus intéressante avec Kara.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Ce chapitre est plus mélancolique, vous voilà prévenus. Il est logique qu'à un moment ou un autre ils se mettent à parler des autres, de ceux qui leur sont et leur ont été proches. Que ce soit pour Merlin ou pour Mordred, ce n'est pas un sujet drôle. Mais pour cette fois ci, je me concentre sur Mordred.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Elle**

* * *

Merlin et Mordred se trouvaient assis sur une pierre, l'un à côté de l'autre, regardant le ciel en silence. Quelques instants auparavant, ils parlaient encore, de tout de rien, de leurs familles et de leurs amis, de ceux qui restaient... Lorsque soudain le serviteur avait demandé à son amant s'il lui restait de la famille, des amis ou des compagnons druides quelque part. Des gens qui lui manquaient. Il avait vu l'air du chevalier se refermer, ses yeux se perdre dans le vague, regardant le lointain sans le voir, et s'était maudit pour avoir posé la question. Il devrait pourtant savoir, à force, que cela faisait toujours mal.

- Je n'ai plus de famille, ni d'amis. Déclara tout à coup le druide, surprenant Merlin. Tu étais là quand mon père s'est fait exécuter. Ma mère est morte bien avant cela. Quand aux amis... je n'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour développer des relations avec les autres. Avant de venir à Camelot, je veux dire.

Merlin ne répondit pas, contemplant cette réponse en silence. Il comprenait la solitude qu'avait dû ressentir le druide toutes ces années, à chercher un lieu où il se sentirait chez lui. Il se doutait que Mordred n'avait pas fini de parler, on avait jamais fini d'en parler, et ne le pressa pas, attendant simplement qu'il continue. Le chevalier reprit effectivement, la voix calme.

- Et puis, j'ai rencontré Kara. Fit-il, et la douceur de son ton montraient son attachement à cette fille. Elle était une druide de mon âge mais, contrairement aux autres druides elle n'aimait pas rester au calme. Et puis elle était la seule à venir me voir et à me sourire.

Le souvenir amena un sourire sur ses lèvres, affectueux, et Merlin le regarda sans rien dire, attendant une nouvelle fois qu'il ne reprenne.

- Elle était belle, gentille, drôle et elle me comprenait. Raconta le druide. Quand j'étais avec elle le reste n'était plus important. J'aurais tout abandonné pour l'un de ses sourires, sans hésiter.

Mordred était toujours souriant, mais son visage se teintait lentement de tristesse. Le serviteur sentit son cœur se serrer en comprenant que cela ne s'était pas bien terminé. Il connaissait ce regard douloureux et brisé, qu'il voyait à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir. C'est pourquoi, quand il vit une larme échapper aux yeux clairs, il ne commenta pas, se contentant de demander avec douceur :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- J'étais parti me promener, ramasser du du bois, quand le camp a été attaqué. Murmura faiblement Mordred. Quand je suis revenu, il ne restait que des cendres et des corps sans vie. Kara n'était plus là, plus nulle part. Je... Je continue d'espérer que peut-être elle a survécu, qu'elle est en vie.

Il se tut, un sourire amer étirant soudainement ses lèvres tandis qu'il secouait la tête. Il avait l'air un peu découragé.

- Cela doit te paraître complètement illusoire. Marmonna-t-il.

- Pas du tout. L'en détrompa Merlin avec douceur mais fermeté. C'est normal.

Il se tourna vers son amant, qui lui accorda un regard plein de gratitude. Ses joues étaient mouillées de larmes qu'il avait dû retenir déjà trop longtemps. Sans réfléchir Merlin l'attira contre lui, lui apportant simplement un peu de chaleur et de soutien. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, sans rien dire, le plus jeune sanglotant doucement et le plus vieux regardant simplement le ciel, perdu dans ses pensées. Finalement ce fut Mordred qui, une fois calmé, brisa à nouveau le silence.

- Et toi Emrys, y a-t-il une personne qui est loin de toi mais que tu continues d'aimer malgré tout ?

Merlin lui sourit simplement, un sourire amer, solitaire, douloureux et brisé, avant de reporter son regard sur le ciel. Il se souvenait encore d'elle, de son sourire, de son visage, de tous leurs moments ensemble même si ça avait été court... Il murmura.

- C'est une histoire pour une autre fois.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Eh oui, j'avais envie de mentionner Kara, le passé de Mordred - parce que la série ne l'a jamais fait, ils nous ont balancé Kara dans la tête sans prévenir. Et comme vous le deviner, c'est à Freya que Merlin pense en dernier. Sans rien vouloir spoiler, il y aura sûrement une petite mention d'elles encore, dans un futur chapitre.**

**Quand à la relation mise en avant dans ce chapitre, je voulais montrer qu'ils apprennent tous deux à se faire confiance, à se consoler en apportant juste un peu de réconfort... Cela évolue lentement en quelque chose d'un peu plus durable.**

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain OS sera plus à caractère humoristique, promis. Pas de déprime avant au moins quelques chapitres !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	10. Taverne

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, sinon on aurait eut des épisodes pleins de choses chaleureuses et de camaraderie.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Cet OS est plus humoristique que le dernier, plus gai. J'ai décidé d'avoir une scène simplement d'amitié et de camaraderie. La vie à Camelot n'est pas toujours grave et déprimante, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, jamais quand Gwaine est dans les parages et que nos sorciers favoris sont d'humeur. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui voulaient un peu plus de Gwaine, en voici.**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Taverne**

* * *

Merlin poussa un long soupir en regardant Gwaine danser sans grâce aucune entre les tables de la taverne, faisant valser une femme au moins aussi saoule que lui, si ce n'était plus. L'air de la taverne était lourd, empli d'une odeur de bière et de sueur, et les rires et les discussions se mêlaient en une cacophonie assourdissante. Le sorcier, s'empêchant de soupirer une seconde fois en moins de trente secondes, se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté d'accompagner son ami ce soir.

Il jeta un regard désabusé à Léon, Elyan et plusieurs autres chevaliers, qui riaient des pitreries de leur camarade, tous avec une chope de bière dans la main et certainement déjà pas mal d'alcool dans le sang tellement ils en avaient vidées avant celles-ci. Seul Perceval semblait s'en tenir à une seule boisson depuis le début, et Merlin devinait que c'était parce qu'il serait celui à ramener Gwaine et les autres dans leurs quartiers. Merlin regarda sa propre chope de bière, se demandant s'il devait regretter que sa magie l'empêche de ressentir l'effet de l'alcool. Voyant Gwaine se prendre l'angle d'une table, il décida qu'il ne regrettait rien.

_Alors Emrys, on s'ennuie ?_ Demanda soudain la voix légèrement amusée, mais tout aussi blasée que lui, de Mordred.

_Oh non, _ricana-t-il mentalement, _j'adore voir des tas de muscles s'embrumer le peu de cervelle qu'ils ont à coup de boisson amère. Mon moment préféré étant celui où l'un d'eux décide de faire une bêtise ou simplement de vomir sur le sol._

_Avoues que tu regrettes de ne pas pouvoir boire pour les rejoindre. _Se moqua son amant.

_Zut, tu m'as percé à jour, je voulais avoir la gueule de bois demain matin pour qu'Arthur se moque de moi toute la journée._ Répondit sur le même ton Merlin. _Enfin, je me console en me disant que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas connaître les bienfaits de l'alcool. Tu dois être atrocement triste, toi aussi._

_C'est vrai, j'aurais tant voulu danser avec Gwaine tandis que ma tête bouillonnerait tel un chaudron. Je vais le regretter pendant toute ma vie. _Soupira le druide faussement peiné.

Cela tira un sourire moqueur à Merlin, qui décida enfin de relever la tête pour accrocher le regard clair et amusé de son amant, à quelques tables de là, malheureusement coincé entre Sir Alwyn et Sir Édouard. Le serviteur avait eut plus de chance sur ce coup là, puisque Gwaine avait quitté ses côtés rapidement, étant trop saoul pour rester en place, lui laissant la place de respirer sans avoir l'haleine d'un autre lui arrivant dans le visage ou ses rires tonitruants résonnants dans ses oreilles. Mordred devait certainement vivre l'enfer sur terre, entre les deux chevaliers saouls.

_Je serais tenté de partir discrètement pendant qu'ils ne regardent pas. _Fit remarquer Merlin.

_Et moi donc, mais ce serait plus difficile de passer sans être vu. _Répondit Mordred. _Et puis, quoique la perspective d'en profiter pour passer un moment ensemble soit très attrayante, je m'en voudrais de laisser Perceval devoir se débrouiller avec eux seul._

Merlin émit un petit reniflement amusé. C'était vrai que le pauvre chevalier devrait s'occuper de tous ses camarades. Leur aide ne serait pas de trop. Et puis, ils lui devaient bien cela pour sa discrétion à leur propos. Néanmoins il se sentait toujours ennuyé à mourir, et si ce n'était pas pour Mordred et Perceval il serait déjà parti. Ses yeux accrochèrent alors le fautif, Gwaine, qui dansait toujours – plus comme un singe qu'un homme, mais bon. Un grand sourire maléfique étira ses lèvres, l'espace d'un instant, puis il baissa les yeux alors qu'il murmurait un mot dans un souffle qui passa inaperçu.

- Ah !

Gwaine trébucha soudain et s'effondra sur le sol, s'emmêlant avec la femme et plusieurs chaises vides par la même occasion. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Mordred tourna un instant les yeux vers son amant, curieux, et Merlin fit de son mieux pour avoir l'air parfaitement innocent. Cela marchait habituellement, mais Mordred le connaissait bien. Pas dupe pour un sou, le jeune druide laissa son rire clair résonner avec ceux des autres. Le sorcier crut voir un instant Perceval lui jeter un regard amusé, mais il n'en était pas sûr.

Il n'y prêta rapidement plus aucune attention, car Gwaine venait à nouveau de trébucher, s'écrasant cette fois-ci dans un baquet d'eau sale. Merlin croisa le regard d'un Mordred narquois. Il éclata de rire.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Voilà ! Rien de tel que quelques blagues jouées à un Gwaine bourré comme un coing pour détendre l'atmosphère ! Je sais que l'idée que la magie aide à tenir l'alcool n'est pas vraie, mais c'est l'un de mes headcanon que Merlin tient très bien l'alcool et que personne ne sait pourquoi, mais que du coup Arthur est persuadé que c'est parce qu'il passe son temps à la taverne, et que ça explique pourquoi il n'a jamais la gueule de bois.**

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**Le prochain OS sera... Surprenant. Et pas seulement pour vous, chers lecteurs !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


	11. Surprise

**Voici le nouvel OS !**

**Merci à ceux qui ajoutent cette fic à leurs favoris ou alertes, ainsi qu'aux revieweurs anonymes (TardisSherlock), ça fait chaud au coeur ! :D**

**Disclaimers: Merlin ne m'appartient pas, bien que j'ai demandé les droits pour mon anniversaire. On a le droit de rêver.**

**Rating: T **

**Pairings: Merdred**

**Note Inutile de l'Auteure: C'est mon anniversaire ! Je suis majeure ! Quel hasard que cela tombe pile sur le chapitre "surprise" tout de même...**

**Voici la surprise prévue, et même le titre est "surprise", c'est dire... C'est court, et léger, aucun drama, pas d'angst... Tout va bien ! :D**

**Mais je parle trop, voici votre chapitre hebdomadaire !**

**Enjoy ! :D**

* * *

**Enchanted**

* * *

**Surprise**

* * *

Arthur marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs encore endormis du château. Personne, pas même les serviteurs, n'étaient levés, et il profitait d'une promenade au calme, sans personne pour le déranger ou le traiter comme un roi. Il aimait cette tranquillité, et ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un aussi tôt. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il entendit des pas approchants dans sa direction il ne réfléchit pas, n'ayant aucune envie d'être confronté à quiconque. Il se glissa dans un recoin du mur qui le cachait parfaitement du couloir, tout en lui laissant une vue assez complète de ce qu'il se passait.

Il fut néanmoins prit par surprise en reconnaissant la personne qui avançait à pas lents, l'air un peu tourmenté, comme étant Merlin, son idiot de serviteur. Le roi l'avait rarement vu dans un état de concentration pareil. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami. Il hésita à sortir de sa cachette, pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là aussi tôt, avec un air si grave... Mais une voix l'en empêcha.

- Emrys !

Merlin se retourna vivement, sortant d'un coup de ses pensées, l'air soudain alerte. Mais son air inquiet fondit comme neige au soleil en reconnaissant le nouveau venu. Un sourire tendre comme Arthur ne lui avait jamais vu s'étala sur son visage, alors qu'il saluait le jeune homme qui approchait.

- Oh, Mordred. Soupira-t-il, visiblement soulagé. Tu m'as surpris.

- Vraiment ? Le chevalier arqua un sourcil, s'avançant vers lui en souriant légèrement. Je suis désolé, dans ce cas.

Arthur se fit la remarque que l'amusement présent sur son visage démentait totalement cette affirmation, et que le jeune chevalier n'était pas désolé pour un sou. Mais cela ne sembla pas gêner Merlin, qui lui souriait toujours. Et tout à coup Mordred, qui avançait toujours vers le serviteur, fit quelque chose qui laissa le roi comme deux ronds de flan : Il posa avec possessivité mais douceur les mains sur les hanches de l'autre homme, l'attirant contre lui. Le plus vieux ne se déroba pas, ses yeux brillants d'amusement.

Merlin passa gentiment ses bras autour de la nuque du plus petit et, se penchant à son oreille il murmura un ''menteur'' enjôleur. Cela tira un grand sourire à Mordred, qui recula un peu la tête, pour fixer ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps, pressant leurs lèvres ensemble avec douceur tout d'abord, avant de se mettre à s'embrasser passionnément. Ils se séparèrent peu après, toujours souriants et les joues très légèrement rosies, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Puis, sans rien d'autre qu'un regard plein de sous entendus et d'un désir à peine voilé, et qu'un salut discret, ils se lâchèrent enfin pour se détourner et repartir chacun de leur côté.

Il fallut encore une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'Arthur se souvienne qu'il devait refermer la bouche et sortir de là.

* * *

**Tbc...**

* * *

**Héhéhé, oui ! Arthur sait ! Enfin ! Enfin, il ne sait toujours pas pour la magie, et ne le saura pas avant un petit temps encore. Mais c'est la preuve que Merlin lui cachait quelque chose, et vous devinez qu'il va demander des explications. Je ne vous surprendrais donc pas en vous déclarant que ce sera le thème du prochain chapitre. J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, toute critique est acceptée !**

**A vendredi prochain ! ;)**


End file.
